Overturned - Fate of the 9th Gen
by ShatteredDejaVu
Summary: Minarun, Haruu, Paruru, Ranran, Komari, Yuihan, MiyuMiyu, and Mariyagi are known as the golden 9th Gens. So they work hard at being the best at their job. However, all idols deserve a rest, and so, they take a trip. However, the trip is barely under way before tragedy strikes! Can they keep their 9th Gen bond together after this horrible accident? Based on the drama "Limit".


**Alternate universe (obviously). Some changes to the girls' personalities, but not super drastic. (MiyuMiyu and Nanchan will appear later! I promise!) Hope you enjoy!**

The week had finally arrived. The week in which the 9th generation girls of AKB48 would be able to finally relax. A week where they could have fun together, explore the world a bit, be normal for a change. But that week would not turn out that way, nor end that way. That week would be _overturned_.

"Have you all packed yet?" Minarun (Oba, Mina), the oldest and leader of the 9th gens, asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hand. "I'm still deciding on which clothes I should bring. Maybe a cute top and a skirt? A cardigan?"  
"Eh," answered Haruu (Shimada, Haruka) nonchalantly, the cool boyish member who also acted as co-captain. "Forget the idol wardrobe! We're suppose to be on vacation; why do we have to worry about our wear?"

"Easy for you to say," retorted Mariyagi (Nagao, Mariya), a girl with a strong-willed personality and a fashion-sense that Haruu lacked. "You don't want to run into any fans looking like a slob." She folded her hands. "It will ruin your reputation! Simple, yet elegant clothes are best!"

"I agree," Ranran (Yamauchi, Suzuran) nodded, patting Mariyagi's shoulder affectionately. "My suggestion is to _not_ go by what Shima-chan says. We'll stay saner that way."

"Hey!"

Yuihan (Yokoyama, Yui) cleared her throat threateningly. "I don't want to have to settle any more stupid disputes like the last three! No more arguing about trivial stuff."

"But it's not trivial," whined Mariyagi. "I refuse to meet the world underdressed!" The other girls stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing as she hid her face behind the pillow she was holding, embarrassed at the rather dumb statement she had made.

When the laughter subsided, Paruru (Shimazaki, Haruka) spoke up quietly, saying, "I checked the weather, and I heard that there's going to be a bit of rain at the start of our trip, but nothing very bad. So I suggest rain-coats, and maybe a warm layer. I don't think it will be cold all week, though."

"Quite right," agreed Komari heartily (Nakamura, Mariko). "I set aside some cooler clothes and some warmer clothes. I just hope I have enough socks…"

"Just hope the sock-monster doesn't find them…" Ranran said absent-mindedly.

"Oh! That reminds me!" The girls looked at Haruu nervously as she sat up with a bright look on her face. "Scary stories! I have TONS of them to tell!"

Paruru made a face and clamped her hands over her ears. "Please, Shima-chan, no. Last time you told us that story at the inn, I was so afraid that I couldn't use the restroom all night. Please spare us!"

Haruu gave a chuckle. "I might, and I might not. By the way, have you ever heard the story of the stone-faced scraper?"

"…no…?"

"There once was a man who wore a stone mask everywhere. People though he was strange, but eventually got used to it. What they didn't know was that he was actually, a MURDERER. Every night, he'd come and scrape at the walls of the victim's house, waking them up. When they'd investigate, he'd kill them!" Haruu suddenly made a scratching noise against the floor and the girls screamed. Ranran and Mariyagi clutched each other as Minarun and Komari sat back with wide eyes. Paruru had her eyes closed and was muttering something, as Yuihan patted her back. "Just kidding?"

"Jerk! Bully! Meanie!" The insults flew from mouths and bounced off Haruu's head, deflected. She smiled with a satisfactory glint in her eye.

"Anyways, it's getting late. Tomorrow is packing day, and then we're heading out. Be sure you're prepared."

"As expected of co-captain," Ranran muttered to Mariyagi. "Gotta be on schedule."

"Okay!" Minarun clapped her hands and stood up. "See you all tomorrow!"


End file.
